themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Satsuki
General Information Rin Satsuki is a very important character to the story, being the cause of four major incidents, though she only directly caused the first one, while the second three were indirect. She knows that the overturn arc, coterie chapter, and insanity outbreak were because of her actions. Rin Satsuki would have been the third playable character of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil but was cut during production due to time constraints. A trace amount of data about her name was left in the game data. Not much is known about her, but the text "冴月 麟" (or the hex code "8D E1 8C 8E 20 97 D9", Shift-JIS encoding) can be found in the "東方紅魔郷.exe" executable file near Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame's line of code. There's traces of information scattered in relation to Embodiment of Scarlet Devil that could be associated with her. In the games data, there are two attack types; Flower Sign and Wind Sign. An alleged portrait of her (or an otherwise unknown character) appears on Team Shanghai Alice's circle cut in the Comiket when Embodiment of Scarlet Devil was first released (shown in the info box on the left). Additionally, shown in the data files by using a tool to rip graphics from the game, there is an unused character in the Stage 1 enemy sprites that looks much like the character in the portrait, although there's a possibility that this was originally going to be Rumia. Based on a remark by Marisa Kirisame in her Extra Stage, Rin is theorized to be a nurse, but this is pure speculation. Her name Rin stands for the mythological creature Kirin, prompting some to believe that she was supposed to be a personification of a kirin. This is supported by the fact that by the Japanese name order, her name is "Satsu'ki Rin'." The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil executable file viewed in the hex editor. It contains the names and shot types of the playable characters, as seen on the score listings and other in-game screens. Rin Satsuki is listed along with Marisa Kirisame and Reimu Hakurei. Personality Compared to Rumi, Alice, and Yukari, Rin is very different. She’s pessimistic, though she still knows that every incident will be resolved eventually. She doesn’t trust anyone, making her shut herself away from everyone by staying in Yukari’s boundary dimension. Rin is usually grumpy, and combined with her short temper, she can seem unapproachable. Sometimes, she can be playful, messing around, but only with her closest friends, Alice and Yukari. Because of how anti-social Rin is, she doesn’t understand some common social things, and it’s hard for her to understand people. Abilities Rin is able to passively manipulate flowers and wind, making her mostly able to use it defensively instead of offensively. That power would make her playstyle favorable for those who are focused on staying alive, rather than defeating the bosses quickly. If she were in the fighting games, she would also be a defensive fighter, keeping the opponent away while slowly chipping away at their health. Besides her passive nature ability, Rin can use her instruments as melee weapons, or as ranged weapons with sound waves. As a villain, she borrowed power from the nameless entity to control people by using glowy red strings. Story Everyone in Everquest was having a normal day like any other. But somewhere, Rin was up to something. She only had a temporary physical form, which wasn’t like her old one, but...oh well, it was good enough. Rin girl observed Everquest from afar, shortly after using her temporary form to steal a fragment of a dark sword. “So the entities of this world have found temporary peace. Yet, they are still not free from the higher powers. I’m sure they won’t mind if I give them a little help. I know they desire freedom, and so do I. So I’m going to save them all and help everyone escape from the higher powers, even if it means causing too much chaos! I’ll upset the balance and break the border of fantasy and reality, but first...I’ll need some help.” Rin went on and started to cause chaos by repeating history. She started with the incident of Touhou 6, the game she was supposed to be in. Rin got the idea to repeat all of the other incidents. The first few happened without her forcefully controlling them, but that had to change when she tried to restart the flower incident. With the help of an unnamed being, she started to control the bosses of all the games, just to recreate the stories, forcing the heroes to stop them every time. Rin did other things as well, such as forcing Willow to be the evil commander of the lunarians, mentally manipulating people, and even causing one of the final bosses to die by altering the ending of the dark power stone incident. Eventually, all of the repeated incidents had ended. The border of fantasy and reality still didn’t break. This upset Rin. So in a little fit of rage, she forced the lunar capital to invade Everquest. The plan failed, and the lunar capital was destroyed. With the help of the unnamed being, the Rin finally got her own physical form. She waited for the heroes to attack her, since she knew she had already failed. In the end, she was...disappointed. The heroes didn’t even fight her. After the ending, she ran away and hid from everyone in the boundary dimension. She still hasn’t left to this day. Relationships Nuii Some people know that Rin and Nuii have a certain connection to each other. Further details on this have not been revealed. Sumireko Usami The incident caused by Sumireko in Everquest was all a part of Rin’s plan to erase everything and create a new world. Sumireko’s incident was the closest thing to success for Rin. Yukari Yakumo and Alice Margatroid Yukari and Alice are her only friends. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame Rin is jealous of them, but she wishes it didn’t have to be that way.Category:Story Category:Events Category:Former Villain Category:Neutral Category:Rin Satsuki Followers